


As If

by mcconnell



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, mandy and ian being best friends bc the world needs more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcconnell/pseuds/mcconnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mandy notices the "look" in Ian's eye. // He frowned at her, waiting, and there was an unnerved feeling settling in his stomach because she was smiling that I-know-something-I-shouldn't smile that she always donned when they were going to talk about boys. Or sex. Although, most of the time, there wasn't much of a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

“Took you long enough.”

Ian dropped down onto the couch beside Mandy, arms propped up behind him, and willed his mind – and certain other parts of his body – to stop thinking of Mickey. Or of anything, really. “Your dad took forever,” he said, and he hoped he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt. Mandy didn’t look away from the T.V. screen, thank God, but she offered a small smile in response. “Get the shit beaten out of you while I was gone?”

Mandy let out a derisive snort. “As if.”

Ian leaned forward, fumbled around the coffee table in front of them for a controller, but Mandy set hers down and shifted so that she was facing him. He frowned at her, waiting, and there was an unnerved feeling settling in his stomach because she was smiling that I-know-something-I-shouldn’t smile that she always donned when they were going to talk about boys. Or sex. Although, most of the time, there wasn’t much of a difference.

“ _So_ , Ian,” she said, “when were you gonna tell me?”

“Tell you what?” he asked, trying to sound disinterested or confused or really just anything besides panicked. And failing, he was sure. Failing quite miserably.

 “Your little crush. You know – the one on my brother?”

He stiffened. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Ian was sure that the colour in his face was draining, and that he was about to have a stroke or a heart-attack or, if he was lucky, both. But neither occurred because he was Ian fucking Gallagher and he could never catch a break. He let out a strained laugh. “As if I’d have a –“

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, dumbass. I’m not _stupid_.” He almost laughed. Almost. “You can’t hide something like that.” He felt the words _‘and does he look at me that way, too?’_ on his tongue, and he was grateful when her expression softened and she kept talking before he had the chance. “I’m not gonna tell him – _God_ , I’m not a bitch. But, uh… the last guy that liked him? Kid couldn’t walk for a week after Mickey was done with him.”

Ian bit down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Again.

“Oh? Oh… damn. That’s just – damn.”


End file.
